


Tickling Tootie

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Tootie and the Happy Tree Friends [4]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Feathers & Featherplay, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sniffles decides to see how ticklish Tootie is.





	Tickling Tootie

Sniffles hadn't been the same since he met Tootie for the first time. He'd met some pretty friendly or cute people during his time, but not many of them were quite the same as her. They weren't from the same show or universe, but as much as it didn't make sense, it wasn't important, either. What mattered was that they met and were now friends.

Sniffles couldn't have been happier now that he was Tootie's friend. In his eyes, she was the friend everybody wanted, the friend everybody dreamed of having. A cute, kind and outgoing person who was always ready to talk or play. He must have had that dream itself, and seen it come true right before his eyes.

However, there was something else about Tootie that Sniffles couldn't stop thinking about. It involved one of his interests that almost all of the other Happy Tree Friends knew about.

It involved tickling.

Sniffles really loved tickling his friends, and allowed them to tickle him in return whenever he wanted. Everyone in the forest, including Sniffles himself, was very ticklish, and most of them had an enjoyable laugh in his opinion. Besides that, he was also interested in finding out where they were most ticklish - where their "tickle spots" as he referred them to were.

That being said, however, Sniffles couldn't believe he didn't decide to tickle Tootie on the very first day they met. He did tickle her nose on that day, but that made her sneeze, and despite his equal love for sneezing, he wasn't focused on seeing that again. His missed opportunity didn't really bother him, however, because he would get another chance the next time Tootie visited the forest.

Now that he thought of it, Tootie really was visiting the forest again today.

Sniffles' eyes lit up in excitement. He had been sitting at his desk in his bedroom for quite a few minutes, daydreaming about the last time he had seen Tootie. He took one look at his watch and saw that it was half past ten. He didn't know if Tootie had a set schedule on who she wanted to meet, but he was hoping she would come over today. It likely wouldn't be long before she came over and waited at his door.

The anteater got up from his desk, went over to his window and pushed it open. He inhaled and sighed as he listened to the chirping birds outside. He looked around for a few seconds, expecting some sign of Tootie, but he didn't see her. He walked away from his window, deciding to wait for her arrival.

He looked back at his desk, only to see his trusty feather quill sitting in his inkwell, waiting to be used. That special idea he had been fascinated with quickly returned to his mind. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. He walked over to his desk, removed the quill from the inkwell and put it in his pocket. He then went over to his bed and sat down on it, waiting patiently but excitedly.

He had so many tickling questions about her; where she was most ticklish, what her laugh sounded like, how much more it would tickle her if he used his hand or his feather. All he wanted was to find the answers to those questions.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sniffles immediately sprang from his bed and headed out of his room. In less than a minute, he had reached the front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled the door open.

It was her.

"Tootie!" Sniffles squealed in delight.

"Hey, Sniffles!" Tootie responded. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m feeling great!” said Sniffles. “It’s so nice to see you again!” He moved out of the way so Tootie could come inside. “Would you like to come in?”

“Sure, thank you.” Tootie did as she was told and stepped into the house, with Sniffles closing the door behind them.

“Tootie, I have a question that I’d like to ask you…” Sniffles stated. “But I’d like to meet you in my room first.”

“Okay.” Tootie nodded in understanding.

Sniffles then went into his bedroom, with Tootie following him there. Once they had gotten inside, Sniffles shut the door behind them once again.

“To be honest, what I want to ask you is a bit of a weird question…” Sniffles blushed a little. Tootie couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or excited.

“What is it?” Tootie wanted to know.

Sniffles took a deep breath before he finally asked.

“Are you ticklish, Tootie?”

Tootie nodded once. “Yeah.”

“You are…?” Sniffles raised an eyebrow. Deep down, however, he was excited out of his wits.

“Uh-huh.” Tootie nodded again. “I don’t see how that’s a weird question.”

“Well, the truth is, Tootie…” Sniffles paused, as if to regain some of his confidence. “I love tickling my friends. I just find the sound of their laughter… simply adorable. They all have different laughs depending on who I tickle, but I enjoy it all the same. In fact, I’ve tickled everyone in this forest at least once.”

“Everyone?”

“...Well, most of the other Happy Tree Friends,” Sniffles corrected her. “And I’ve discovered that all of them are ticklish, and most of them will let me tickle them if I want to. However, since I met you…” He blushed slightly with the next thing he said. “I’ve personally been thinking about tickling you.”

“Oh…” Tootie’s eyes widened completely and her pupils shrunk. She couldn’t believe her ears.

“So, Tootie…” Sniffles didn’t know if he was ready to ask this question. He wasn’t sure if Tootie would even enjoy it. But if this was his chance, he wasn’t going to miss it. “May I tickle you? Please?”

Tootie took some time to think about this. For a brief moment, Sniffles was convinced he had jumped over the edge. But her response said quite the opposite.

“Sure!” said Tootie. “You might wanna be careful, though…”

“EEEEE!!” Sniffles almost immediately squealed with delight and excitement. The moment he was waiting for was about to begin. “Oh, THANK YOU!”

Tootie went over to the side of Sniffles’ bed and sat down on it, then moved to the middle of the bed. After a few seconds, Sniffles calmed down and walked over to her. Tootie lifted up one of her legs for Sniffles to see. She didn’t say anything, but Sniffles knew what she was offering him.

In his mind, he heard her ask, “Wanna tickle my feet?”

Sniffles undid the strap on one of her shoes, then pulled it off. He then pulled off the sock underneath. He could see Tootie blushing as he did so. He then undid the strap on her other shoe before he pulled it off, then removed her other sock as well.

“I hope you don’t mind that I use…” Sniffles reached into his pocket and pulled out the feather that he had taken from his desk earlier. “...this.”

“Um, I guess you can…” Tootie replied.

Sniffles held the quill in one of his hands, and began to stroke the tip of the feather right on Tootie’s feet.

“EEEEK!!” Less than a split second after he had started, Tootie blushed hard, and then broke into a fit of laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

The moment he heard her laugh, Sniffles fell in love. It sounded so sweet, so pure, so… adorable. He couldn’t help but giggle to himself. It was audible, but his ticklee either didn’t hear it, or was too distracted by the tickles to notice. He continued to tickle her feet, wiggling the feather up and down her soles and listening as Tootie laughed and squirmed around.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* AHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

Sniffles moved the feather up to the arches of her feet and tickled them. Tootie’s laughter continued as she wiggled her toes.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *gasp* IT TICKLES!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles giggled to himself as he kept tickling Tootie’s arches for a few seconds. Then, however, a thought came to him.

“I wonder…” he said to himself. He wiggled his feather underneath Tootie’s toes.

“AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Tootie laughed even more as she continued to squirm around. Tears - the rare laughter-induced kind rather than the crying kind - appeared in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Her toes must have been even more ticklish than her soles. She gasped briefly, trying to catch some of her breath, but could only do so for a brief moment before laughing again. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles didn’t want to stop tickling her; he was having almost too much fun. After five more seconds, however, he decided that he needed to give her a break. He pulled his feather away from her feet and looked on. Tootie gasped several times, trying to recover from the tickling session she had gone through.

“Th-thank… you…” Tootie managed to say. She was blushing, her eyes were still filled with tears and sweat was pouring down her face.

“I have to say, Tootie, your laughter is simply adorable,” said Sniffles. “You might now be my favorite person to tickle, right behind Lumpy!” He giggled.

Tootie continued to blush and pant in response. Sniffles handed her a tissue so she could wipe her eyes and face. After several minutes, she finally recovered her breath, her having stopped sweating and her eyes having stopped crying.

“May I continue tickling you now?” Sniffles asked, innocently.

Tootie thought for a moment, and then nodded. “Sure.”

Sniffles smiled widely in excitement at her answer. He then inserted the side of his feather between Tootie’s first and second toes, watching her reaction as he did so. She smirked from the tickling sensation at first, but then he pulled his feather out. Tootie almost winced as she giggled audibly, wiggling her sensitive toes.

“Hehehehehe!”

Sniffles inserted his feather between her second and third toes, then pulled it out.

“Hehehehe!!” Tootie could only giggle even more.

Sniffles then pulled his feather away from her feet, but then slowly inserted his finger between his toes and slid it in and out a few times. Tootie blushed as she giggled uncontrollably.

“Hehehehehehehe!! Sn-Sniffles! It tickles!!” Tootie managed to say. “Hehehehehehe!”

“I know.” Sniffles giggled to himself. “It seems to me that the spaces between your toes are the most ticklish part of your feet.”

“Yeah… hehehehehehehe!” Tootie replied. “Probablyhehehehehehe!”

Sniffles pulled his forefinger out from between her toes, but then inserted his feather between her toes once again. He started to move it in and out of Tootie’s toes, making her laugh harder.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles nearly squealed at her reaction and kept tickling between her toes. He couldn’t resist teasing her as he did so.

“Tickle-tickle-tickle~!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Tootie continued to laugh for a few seconds before she finally pulled her feet away from Sniffles’ feather. He could tell she couldn’t take this any more, so he stopped tickling her as well.

Again, Tootie gasped a few times, trying to catch her breath. She covered her toes with her hand.

“S-sorry…” Tootie apologized for interrupting the tickling so suddenly. “I didn’t realize how much that would tickle.”

“It’s alright, Tootie,” Sniffles replied with a reassuring smile. “I understand.”

After a couple of minutes, Tootie stopped panting again. By this point, Sniffles had decided he had tickled her feet enough. But then something came to his mind.

“Tootie, may I also…” Sniffles blushed a little. “...tickle your tummy?”

“Sure!” Tootie said with a nod. “I actually enjoy having my tummy tickled more than my feet…”

Sniffles smiled playfully at her response. He gently grabbed the bottom of Tootie’s shirt and pulled it up, revealing her belly. With his feather in his other hand, he began to tickle her tummy.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Tootie began to laugh and squirm around uncontrollably.

“Awww~~!” Sniffles said audibly. He was in love with Tootie’s adorable reaction, and her sweet laughter. He couldn’t help but continue tickling her tummy, and as he did, he teased her once more. “Goochie-goochie-goo~”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT, THAT TICKLESSSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Tootie blushed as she somehow heard Sniffles teasing her over her own laughter. She didn’t mind it, however; she just didn’t expect it from someone as smart as Sniffles.

After a few seconds of wiggling the feather up and down her belly, Sniffles inserted his feather into Tootie’s belly button and tickled her there.

“Haha…Hahahahaha!” Tootie’s laughter decreased, since her belly button wasn’t as ticklish as her belly itself. Sniffles assumed she hadn’t had her navel tickled often enough for it to be super ticklish. “Hahahahahahahaha!”

Sniffles tried increasing the speed of his tickling, but Tootie’s laughter stayed the same. He removed his feather after about a minute, and then thought to himself for a moment.

He then slid his hand right up Tootie’s shirt, causing her to blush for a moment, and then wiggled the fingers on his hand underneath her arm. Tootie started giggling slightly.

“Hee… Hehe…”

Her mild giggles sounded cute, but Sniffles didn’t want to hear them. He pulled his hand out,then slid his other hand up into her shirt, and finally tickled under Tootie’s arm with his feather.

“Hahahahahahahahahaha!” Tootie’s reaction was about the same as when he had tickled her belly button.

Sniffles tickled underneath Tootie’s arm for thirty seconds, and then stopped. He pulled his feather out from under her shirt.

“I kind of expected you to be more ticklish there,” Sniffles admitted. “I, myself, am extremely ticklish under my arms…”

“Oh.” Tootie wanted to say more than that, but she just couldn’t.

Sniffles then began to wiggle his feather on one side of Tootie’s belly. Tootie’s laughter started up again, and since her sides were more ticklish than her navel or her underarms, she laughed louder than before.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Tootie squirmed around as she held her hands out, as if trying to defend herself from the tickles. Knowing this wasn’t working, Sniffles moved his feather to her other side and continued tickling her. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles continued to tickle Tootie’s sides, giggling to himself as he did so. Tootie’s laughter was possibly one of the cutest things he had ever heard. It was like she hadn’t been adorable enough. After a few seconds, Sniffles moved his feather up to Tootie’s ribcage and continued to tickle her.

“HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Tootie was squirming around crazily, tears coming out of her eyes as she laughed hard. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!”

Sniffles slowed his tickling down, hoping Tootie would have a chance to catch her breath, but she continued to laugh as his quill tickled her ribs. Her laugh was less loud than it had been, but it was still audible. Her ribs were really ticklish.

“Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!” Tootie gasped for a brief moment before she continued to laugh. She kept wiggling around as Sniffles tickled her. “Hahahaha, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!”

After at least fifteen seconds of this, Sniffles finally stopped tickling Tootie and pulled his quill away from her. Tootie sat where she was, panting and holding her stomach with both of her hands. Sweat and tears covered her face, but Sniffles gently wiped them off with a handkerchief.

“Thank… you…” Tootie thanked Sniffles for giving her a break, as well as cleaning her face.

Sniffles smiled and giggled in response. “I had so much fun tickling you. Your laugh is so cute!”

Tootie blushed as he said that. “You really think so?”

“Yes.” Sniffles nodded. “In fact, I’m looking forward to do that again…” Sniffles blushed himself as his words left his mouth. “I’m so sorry I went so hard on you, though.”

Having caught her breath, Tootie got off the bed and started to put her socks and shoes back on.

“That’s okay, I had fun, too,” said Tootie. “You probably already know this by now, but I am really, really ticklish.”

“I can tell.” Sniffles giggled.

Tootie smiled at his cute reaction, but then sniffled a little. Her nose quivered slightly, and Sniffles noticed. Both of them knew what this meant.

“Uh-oh.” Tootie sniffled again. “My nose tickles…”

“Do you need to sneeze?” Sniffles wanted to know.

“N-no…” Tootie’s nose continued to twitch, and then stopped. “Hey, Sniffles, would you please make me sneeze?”

“Of course!” Sniffles held up his quill for Tootie to see, and then brushed the side of the feather gently underneath Tootie’s nose.

Tootie’s eyes watered and her pupils shrunk as her nose twitched even more, and her nostrils began to flare up. Her eyelids lowered halfway as her breath hitched.

“Aaaaaah…” She tilted her neck back. Sniffles continued to tickle under her nose with his feather, making her need to sneeze even more. “Haaaaaaaaaaah…” She tilted her neck even further back, and held her hands up to her opening mouth. She mostly did that last action out of desperation, however; she wasn’t going to cover this sneeze. It was going to be a big one.

“HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--”

Just as Tootie tilted her upper body as far back as she could, Sniffles pulled his feather away from her nostrils and stood back. Almost immediately afterward, she exploded.

“AAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!”

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she released the loud and forceful sneeze, with a good amount of saliva spraying out of her mouth and a small amount of mucus emerging from her nostrils. Sniffles cringed and plugged his ears as he heard the sneeze. After a few seconds, however, Tootie caught her breath, but her nose had started to run a little. She sniffled wetly and rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

“Oh, my!” Sniffles said. “Gesundheit!”

“Thank you…” Tootie sniffled again as she continued to rub her nose.

Concerned, Sniffles handed Tootie a tissue, which she blew her nose deeply into. She sighed with relief as she wiped her nose with the tissue afterwards.

“Are you feeling alright?” Sniffles wanted to know.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her nose feeling better, Tootie balled up the tissue and threw it away. “That was just a big sneeze, that’s all.”

Sniffles sighed with relief as he heard her response. Then, however, a playful smile appeared on Tootie’s face, and she held up both her hands for Sniffles to see. Before he could react, she placed her hands right on Sniffles’ sides and began wiggling her fingers around. Sniffles’ reaction to the tickling was instant.

“Eeek!! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!!” He began to laugh and squirmed around.

After less than five seconds of this had gone by, however, Tootie stopped and pulled her hands away from his sides. Sniffles panted a few times, but quickly caught his breath. He held his sides and blushed.

“Oh, Tootie…” Sniffles said, playfully. “You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

“Nope.” Tootie put her hand to her mouth as she giggled adorably.

Sniffles smiled at her in response. “It’s alright, Tootie. You can tickle me anytime.”

He then went up to her and gave her a hug. Tootie was a little surprised at first, but returned the favor. They were both looking forward to the next time Sniffles wanted to tickle Tootie. Or the next time Tootie wanted to tickle Sniffles, whichever came first.


End file.
